


Basically Virgil is an Ex-Villain, Patton is hurt, and the Light Sides cannot stop a villain without an Ex-villain

by Katrilop



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Hero Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hero Logic | Logan Sanders, Hero Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Superheroes, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Well he is retired so yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrilop/pseuds/Katrilop
Summary: Virgil Sanders is-- no was Panic Storm, and currently he is retired at the age of 24 with a jovial life. His happy ending is stopped when he sees Morality about to be hurt and of course he has to go help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

The light humidity in the air from the upcoming storm made Virgil's walk far more enjoyable. A purple umbrella with a cobweb design was held tightly, almost like he was expecting a spontaneous outburst from the thick dark blue gray clouds. Virgil hums lightly as he continues walking until he reaches his favorite bakery, **Dad's Pastries**. The spot of the store had always bother him; it was far too hidden, almost as if wanting to challenge people to find it. It was, indeed, a terrible business tactic.

Virgil didn't have to open the door fully before he catches a whiff of fresh bread out of the oven. He always melts into the smell before he could place his order. Surprisingly, the usual aroma of the bakery isn't as strong today. He gingerly scans the store, there were a few customers and the usual cashier Logan. He squints at the kitchen of the establishment, and determines it was empty. A frown threatens to vanish his small smile, but he manages and goes to line-up.

After ten minutes, he finally got his favorite pastries. He unconsciously keeps looking around the store, Patton and Roman, or Princey as he calls the worker, had yet to make their presence known. It had become a common occurrence for the two to be jumping around the store, hot and blazing trays of bread on hand and a big jovial smile. It was almost awkward to find the bakery in a mundane silence.

Virgil pushes his worries back before placing the chocolate donut inside his mouth. The heavenly sweetness of bittersweet chocolate making his head forget his anxiety for a brief second. He emits a light sound of delight as he continues his walk home. 

He freezes as he passes an alleyway. The shady location having send an inexplicable chill through his whole body. He ignores the wave of anxiety advising for him to run away and leave the scene and instead carefully watches. The scene in the alleyway having been something he would have usually ignored if the scene wasn't as uncanny as often. 

The people walking slowly becoming thinly to none. The news of the storm having send everyone into a state of panic. Panic he unconsciously feed on. 

His eyes instantaneously morph from their usual emerald green to an amethyst as the shadows warp around his body, cloaking it in a dark suit but not quite his usual villain disguise.

* * *

A knife was held by a male with red hair and his victim having been one of the heroes — who had been missing for a few fights against the new rising villain. The hero, Morality, was restain by a tight headlock.

An amateur crackle left the male's mouth. "I have got you now, Morality." He spat bitterly suddenly. A quick sob was everything the hero gave as the knife lowers closer to the back of his nape. The knife having almost land if a shadow didn't wrap around the amateur. "Who is there?!" He asks annoyed by the spontaneous disruption.

"Let him go." A deep and monochrome voice orders as a male wearing a dark suit and amethyst eyes emerges from the entrance of the alleyway. The redhead tries to play off the clear wave of fear and panic that had washed over him. He tries to do a villainous smile, but it comes out shaky and not fitting for one. The figure only raises a brow as the other male unconsciously walks back until hitting a wall.

"Why should I obey you, peasant?" He asks and attempts to make his words sound far more menacing. The figure doesn't show any signs of having gotten intimidated and instead walks near the two. The shadows having embrace the figure tighter until **he** is revealed. The redhead male accidently lets the hero slip from his grasp and runs away in panic. 

The retired villain, Virgil, only sighs as he carefully kneels to help the tallest. The anxious energy he took from the people, although the day continuously buzzing inside him as he injected some panic into the amateur. The shadows gave him gloves and he did his best to help the hero. "Hello, Morality." He salutes and carefully takes in the fear and panic off the hero. His gloved hands soothingly rubbing circles into the hero's back to make the drain seem less notable.

"Panic Storm!" The hero says spontaneously and tears threaten to form on his eyes. Virgil rolls his eyes at his villain name. 

"Yeah, yeah, run along before I decide to stop being tolerable and give you a-"

"I need help." Virgil froze at the blunt statement and blinks in genuine shock a few times, some shadows even drop from him. "Excuse me, what— why is that?"

"Please." It weak and messy, between sobs. "A villain is trying to top you off. They have been doing things, almost as worst as you. They are a threat to society and I-" He chokes in a sob.

"And you what?"

"...I-I-I." Morality sobs loudly, tears flowing freely all over his face. He clings to Virgil's shadow disguise like a small child as he bites back sobs. 

Virgil is left in continuous shock once again and has to blink multiple times to get it out of his system. He wraps his arms around the tallest, pulling him into a tight hug. It was usually out of his guidelines to interact this way with heroes, but Morality needed it. Contrary to the popular believe relating to **Panic Storm** , he wasn't heartless. He damn wishes he was.

He rubs the hero's back and whispers small reassuring words until he feels the hero calm down. His eyes meet Morality`s eyes for a second and a vile, ill-intent he hadn`t quite felt since he left villainism wraps around his heart like a viper. Two shallow cuts run from Morality`s forehead to his cheeks, and his eyes appear to be unfocused, cloudy, and opaque. A gasp having stuck in the ex-villain throat. 

"They blinded you." He bluntly whispers as the hero nods, new tears forming in his eyes.

Lightning illuminates the sky and the sharp thunder coming afterwards surprising the two. Virgil quickly picks up the hero and presses him on his chest, basically kidnapping the hero, as he speedwalks in the empty streets. He quietly whispers to the blind hero in his arms before _kidnapping_ Morality.. "I`ll help you defeat the Villain and recover your view."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets scammed out of some pastries and Virgil is having fun pressing all of his buttons.

"You did what?!" 

"I just panicked! I never imagined our old friend would walk through the alleyway!"

"Roman, the suit I gave you could absorb emotions!"

"It didn't seem like that specs!" Logan sighs and glances at his partner in the battlefield for a moment before he notices he was shaking. His eyes finally decide to notice the thick black eyeshadow under the red-head's eyes and the short of breaths indicating a possible panic attack. The logical hero forces Roman to sit down and tries to help him relax. He was grateful that no customer had chosen to enter their store at the current moment. 

* * *

Virgil winces as his fingers carefully traced the deep gashes in Morality's eyes. "They got you good." He mumbles before recoiling his hand and frowning. "Morals, when did this happen?"

The hero chokes with a sob as his hands unconsciously reach for his eyes. His almost translucent whitish-blue eyes. "A few days ago."

Virgil hums in acknowledgement and a hint of anger, or was that sadness?

"I-Iー Logic came up with a plan on how to beat the new villain. The three of us managed to enter their lair after Logic hacked all of his security systems. The security systems you made and the countless times you hacked us back really helped Logic as much as he hates to admit it."

"At least he learned something." Virgil quietly smirks to himself in hidden pride but coaxes his whole sentence in snarkiness.

Morality didn't catch the subliminal message due the lack of his vision. He quietly presses his lips into a thin line before daintily sighing. Why was he even trusting an ex-villain to help him recover his eyes and in defeating his nemesis instead of his own team? He was really an idiot.

"So~? You hacked the security systems. What else?"

"You don't even care." 

Virgil blinks in surprise before smirking and getting into his villain persona, unconsciously. "Yeah, I don't. I just took some unrequired pity on you. I could have easily twisted your eyeballs out of you or plucked a knife right inside your pretty face." Morality instantly flinches. "It was so simple to snap your little neck when you cried your eyes out and begged me for help. Oh, right, who was the one who asked for **my** help?"

"Fine!" Morality shouts as his eyes fill with unshed tears. His hands quietly trying to shove them away as his whole body was shivering with rage. "We got inside the lair and fought with various minions. I got careless and triggered some s-stupid alarm we had no knowledge about! They just slashed my eyes according to Logic! I just saw something silver-ish before everything when black!" He snivels.

"They're surely making a name for themselves if anyone hears about this." Virgil silently presses his teeth together and huffs quietly in anger but makes sure to coat his voice in amusement for Morality's ears.

"Y-You wouldn't…"

"Don't worry yet **honey**! I can keep everything from even leaving the shadows. I just know way too many damn important people. But I can also ruin you if I wanted too so just remember me as a double-edged sword, knife, whatever." Panic Storm threatens with a loop smile as his eyes take an amethyst hue before he purposefully washes them away. Even if Morality wasn't capable of seeing his expression he could hear the sharpness and looming threatening tone in his voice.

"...A-Are you-?"

"Going to help? I don't Morals, you say I don't care so why should I be bothered to care." He purposefully made his tone sound whiny as he sat down on the couch opposite to Morality. "How about we just pretend this conversation didn't occur…?" He trailed off as his phone rang, his **_emergency villain phone_ **.

"Hello?" He responds in annoyance and an undertone of worry.

" **Panic**! Villain!..." 

"Snakey, you're making zero sense of yourself."

"Some random villain is standing on top of the heroes statue looking as smug as ever and _not_ chiselling away Morality's eyes."

Virgil quietly chews on his bottom lip. "Can you stop them?"

"I _can't_ try, but it may be a trap. You should just get here and just top them off yourself. Wait… does it mean something?

"Dee, later. You know better than anyone that phones record conversations. I'm not risking possibly compromised information and giving it to some smart journalist hacking phones or the government." Virgil hangs up before internally groaning in annoyance. The new villain was seriously proving himself to be a bother. Still, he wasn't breaking character in-front of Morality. 

"So, what have you decided on Morals?" He asks, clapping his hands together.

"...Y-You promised. You said y-you were going to h-help me!"

"Did I? My bad, old slip of the tongue."

"Why-?"

"You should have known better than to have asked for the help of your favorite ex-villain, Morals. I did fuck up the three of you countless times on countless occasion. Your medical record was pretty much a Christmas tree." He smirks before frowning as he remembers every single unnecessary wound he had been forced to inflict on the heroes' body. Still, this didn't hinder his cockiness vibe. 

Morality glances down and his fingers curl up around his hero suit. "Can I go home?"

"If you can find our way out of hereー ah, 3 steps to your left...other right!" His tone broke as Morality stood up and hastily walked away, almost immediately bumping into the wall. He curses at the way his voice lost its jagged edge. He sighs before standing up. "At least wait until the storm is over. It's going to be horrifying according to the weatherman."

"I-I can't!"

"Well, your choice. Just don't whine and sob when you catch a cold." 

Morality grips tightly the loose edges of his suit before taking in a deep breath. "Panic, the city is going to get destroyed today. They told us they have something big planned for this storm!"

"Morals. Are you an idiot?" Morality blinks in shock taken back by the calm tone in the ex-villain's voice. Virgil just sighs in clear annoyance. "More than often, it's a simple pitiful lie. Even if you can make a whole evil plot, the chances of the weather copering with your ideal plan are closely zero to none. And even if you managed to have all the ideal conditions your safety unconsciously matters a heck of a lot more instinctively. You can say you want to die but your body instinctively wouldn't let you no matter how fucked your mindstate is."

"And if necessary I still have some _friends_ and henchmen working around the city ready to break anyone's throat at my command. Heck, even the current villains aren't going to let some random newby get away with the crown. Don't worry about it." 

"But-"

"Hush."

Morality sighed. "Can I at least call my team?"

"I'll do that but with a ransom included." He snorted and began to walk away.

"I own a pastries store!" Virgil froze before glancing at the hero. "I can give you any type of sweets you want so please don't-"

Virgil bites his lower lip yet fails to conceal his laughter. He gasped for air after laughing for a few minutes. "I was kidding, Morals, you shouldn't take things so seriously, but I'll sure cash out on that offer!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan is also losing his temper about Patton having gotten stolen out of their hands and not the other way around, meaning they end up kidnapping a villain to help them. 
> 
> I hope this chapter that has been withholded for months is what everyone expected or at least a quarter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Roman is the one amateur villain by Logan's request. They needed to find someone who was willing to help and they ended finding one of their past rivals.
> 
> I don't know what I am going to make with this. If you want you can leave ideas and comments regarding where you want to the story to go because I don't know.


End file.
